Large-scale networked systems are commonplace platforms employed in a variety of settings for running service applications and maintaining data for business and operational functions. For instance, a data center (e.g., physical cloud computing infrastructure) may provide a variety of services (e.g., web applications, email services, search engine services, etc.) for a plurality of customers simultaneously. These large-scale networked systems typically include a large number of resources distributed throughout the data center, in which each resource resembles a physical machine or a virtual machine running on a physical host. When the data center hosts multiple tenants (e.g., customer programs), these resources are allocated from the data center to the different tenants to meet their usage requirements.
Customers of the data center often require service applications running in an enterprise private network (e.g., server managed by a customer that is geographically remote from the data center) to interact with the software being run on the resources in the data center. To separate the resources allocated to a tenant securely from resources allocated to other tenants, a hosting service provider may carve out a dedicated physical network from the data center, such that the dedicated physical network is set up exclusively for that tenant and often as an extension of that tenant's enterprise private network. However, because the data center is constructed to dynamically increase or decrease the number of resources allocated to a particular customer (e.g., based on a processing load), it is not economically practical to carve out the dedicated physical network and statically assign the resources therein to an individual customer.
Further, when carving out the dedicated physical network from the data center and combining the resources therein with resources located at the enterprise private network, there is a potential for overlap in the internet protocol (IP) address space used by different customers. Also, there is a potential for exhaustion of IP addresses reserved for the data center when a substantial computing load, demanding a multitude of resources, is placed upon the dedicated physical network. As such, employing emerging technologies to generate isolated groups of resources (e.g., virtual networks (V-nets)) that are dynamically resized to satisfy customer demand and that are interconnected via software-based, virtual machine (VM) switches would circumvent IP-address namespace limitations, enhance scalability of resources allocated to a customer within the data center, and serve to isolate the network communications of customers and prevent unwanted communication between customers.